Grand Fisher
| obrazek = Plik:O9 Grand Fisher.png | rasa = Hollow (Arrancar) | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 342 cm (jako Arrancar)Bleach Official Character Book MASKED | waga = 806 kg (jako Arrancar) | poprzednia przynależność = Sōsuke Aizen | krewni = Brak | resurrección = ? | debiut w mandze = Tom 3, Rozdział 18 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 2 | japoński głos = Chafurin | angielski głos = Paul St. Peter }} był Hollowem, który od 54 lat zbiegał poszukującym go Shinigami. Był również odpowiedzialny za śmierć matki Ichigo, Masaki Kurosaki. Z biegiem wydarzeń zostaje zmieniony w niekompletnego Arrancara. Wówczas ginie z rąk Isshina Kurosakiego Wygląd W postaci Hollowa przypomina gigantycznego chomika z ptakokształtnymi dłońmi i stopami oraz podobną do macki wypustką, która zwisa z czubka jego głowy, przypominając wędkę (w rzeczywistości będąc przynętą). Jest ona mniej więcej rozmiarów człowieka i może zmieniać się według życzenia Grand Fishera. Zazwyczaj przyjmując postać jednej z jego poprzednich ofiar. Może ona funkcjonować niezależnie od samego Hollowa i dopóki przynęta lub Grand Fisher przeżyje, nie może zostać oczyszczony i odesłany do Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 21, strony 4-8 W postaci Arrancara, przypomina mniejszego, lecz bardziej przypominającego człowieka z wytatuowaną twarzą siebie. Resztka jego maski składa się z dolnej szczęki, która zasłania połowę twarzy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 25, strony 17-18 Kiedy przybywa do Świata Ludzi, żeby zabić Ichigo, jego wygląd drastycznie się zmienia. Jego maska pozostaje w nienaruszonym stanie, jednakże pojawia się druga połówka maski. Całe jego ciało jest owłosione i jest większy. Dziura Hollowa jest większa niż poprzednio. Nosi Zanpakutō na swoich plecach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 185, strona 4 Historia 190px|thumb|left|Ofiara ataku Grand Fishera Przez przeszło 54 lata Grand Fisher skutecznie unikał wysłanników z Soul Society. Shinigami zdołali w tym czasie zgromadzić znaczną ilość danych na jego temat. Gdy Ichigo miał 9 lat, 17 czerwca Grand Fisher ukrył się w wezbranej od nieustępliwego od kilku dni deszczu rzecze w Karakurze. Będący w towarzystwie matki chłopiec dostrzegł wówczas na skraju strumienia dziewczynkę. Młody Kurosaki, nieświadomy tego, iż w rzeczywistości była to pułapka zastawiona przez Hollowa, pomimo sprzeciwu matki, rzuca się jej na pomoc. Świadoma zagrożenia Masaki biegnie za nim, jednak przez przeprowadzone przez Yhwacha Auswählen, kobieta nie jest w stanie skorzystać ze swoich mocy Quincy, przez co ginie w starciu z potworem, chroniąc przy tym swoje najstarsze dziecko. Fabuła Agent Shinigami Niedługo po otrzymaniu przez Ichigo mocy Shinigami, Grand Fisher pojawia się na cmentarzu, na którym pochowana została jego (Ichigo) matka. Tam atakuje rodzinę Kurosakich (poza Isshinem, który poszedł akurat zapalić), porywa siostry Ichigo i prowokuje go do walki. Niedoświadczony Ichigo nie jest w stanie wygrać, wytrzymuje jednak do momentu, w którym anonimowy Shinigami, wysłany przez Soul Society by odnaleźć Kuchiki Rukię, udziela mu pomocy. Nawet we dwójkę nie są oni w stanie pokonać Hollowa, jednak Ichigo udaje się go zranić na tyle ciężko, by ten musiał uciec. Po tej porażce zostaje zmieniony przy pomocy Iceringera w niedoskonałego Arrancara i zostaje użyty przez Aizena jako obiekt doświadczalny. W swojej pierwszej postaci jako Arrancar przypomina mniejszą, bardziej humanoidalną wersję siebie jako Hollowa z wytatuowaną twarzą. Jego pozostałości po masce zakrywają całą dolną część jego twarzy. Arrancar Później, po powrocie paczki Ichigo z Soul Society, Grand Fisher pojawia się ponownie, poszukując Ichigo by się zemścić za poprzednią porażkę. Tym razem wygląda inaczej. Posiada obie części maski, z czego górna część spoczywa na jego czole. Całe ciało ma pokryte sierścią i jest znacznie większy. Na plecach nosi swój Zanpakutō, który jest tak długi jak wysokość dwupiętrowego domu. Znajduje Kona (w tym momencie zastępującego Ichigo w jego ciele) i biorąc go za swego przeciwnika, ściga go po całym mieście, żądając by uwolnił swój Zanpakutō. Gdy w końcu Hollow męczy się gonitwą, próbuje zabić Kona. Gdy zadaje cios, blokuje go amulet podarowany Ichigo przez ojca. Sam Isshin pojawia się zaraz po tym, ujawniając swoje moce Shinigami. Grand Fisher najpierw próbuje dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest Ichigo, później zaś rozwścieczony przez Isshina uwalnia Zanpakutō. Twierdzi przy tym, że Shinigami nie ma szans ze swoim małym mieczem. Ojciec Ichigo zabija Grand Fishera jednym ciosem, przypominając mu, że kapitanowie Gotei 13 kontrolują wielkość miecza, inaczej walczyliby Zanpakutō wielkości wieżowca. Moce i umiejętności Forma Hollowa Moc duchowa: Grand Fisher ma wystarczająco dużo energii duchowej, by zablokować cios Ichigo swoją dłonią.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 22, strony 12-13 Zwiększona prędkość: Podczas większości w jego walce z Ichigo, szybkość Grand Fisher była wystarczająca, by unikać jego ataków i kontratakowanie, gdy ten nie mógł nic zrobić.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 9 |opuresshon|po angielsku "Ucisk", po japońsku "Siła Włosów"}}Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; strona 156: Grand Fisher może wydłużyć zarówno swoje kończyny, jak i futro, aby chwycić i zaatakować ofiarę. Może on także ścisnąć ofiarę w swoich szponach albo uwięzić go w futrze wyrastającym z jego ciała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 21, strony 15-17 Macki: Grand Fisher posiada macki, których użył, aby złapać i powstrzymać Yuzu. Pochodzą one z otworów w masce pod oczami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 20, strony 16-17 Lure (擬似餌, gijie): Grand Fisher zazwyczaj ukrywa swoje ciało i używa Lure, które wystaje z jego szyi, żeby przyciągnąć potencjalne ofiary.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 21, strony 5-9 Lure zostać przekształcone w osobę bliską sercu ofiary, przez co ten zaniecha dalszego ataku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 21, strona 19 Może być odczepione od ciała Grand Fishera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 21, strony 4-7 |toransukuraibu|po angielsku "Rozpisać", a japońsku "Projekcja Mózgu"}}Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; strona 156: Grand Fisher jest w stanie wykorzystać swoje szpony ukryte pod palcami do przekłuwania przeciwnika. W ten sposób, może wkraść się do pamięci ofiary i odnaleźć tam coś, co jest dla niego bardzo ważne, a następnie sprawić, by jego przynęta przybrała postać tej osoby. W ten sposób przeciwnik nie będzie zdolny psychicznie do pokonania Grand Fishera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 23, strona 3 Migration ( , Migureishon; po japońsku "przesunięcie tułowia")Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; strona 156: Lure może być użyte jako drugie ciało dla Grand Fishera. Grand Fisher twierdzi, że ciało Lure i jego normalne ciało, jest jego jedynym ciałem i kiedy jedno jest ranne, wchodzi do drugiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 24, strony 11-13 Błyskawiczna Regeneracja: Jego regeneracja jest niesamowicie szybka. Kiedy jego ramię jest przecięte przez Ichigo, futro Grand Fishera osłania rany i przybiera inną formę. Następnie nowa ręka wychodzi z jego futra. Może używać tej umiejętności tylko w formie Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 21, strona 15 Forma Arrancara |desukorēru|po hiszpańsku "Powrót Rysunku/Otwarcie", po japońsku "Rozwiązana Pustka"}}:Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 149 Technika używana przez Arrancarów w celu przemieszczania się między Światem Ludzi a Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 315, strony 10-14 thumb|right|190px|Fisher w nowej formie z Zanpakutō Transformacja": Grand Fisher zademonstrował tę umiejętność, żeby zwiększyć swą postać podczas walki z Isshinem. Po transformacji jest ogromny, a z jego barków wystają dwa długie rogi. Nazywa to swą prawdziwą siłą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 187, strony 11-12 Zanpakutō: Po transformacji w niekompletnego Arrancara zyskał własne Zanpakutō. Ma ono długość dwóch budynków z prostokątną tsubą. Nie starał się go uwolnić przez co zginął. Nie wiadomo, czy jako niekompletny Arrancar posiada Resurrección. Występy w innych mediach 190px|thumb|left|Grand Fisher w filmie live-action Grand Fisher pojawia się jako główny antagonista w filmie live-action. Przedstawione w filmie aktorskim wydarzenia związane z Grand Fisherem w znakomitej większości pokrywają się z treścią mangi, wyłączając jedynie dodaną na potrzeby widowiska autorstwa Shinsuke Satō informację na temat historii Hollowa oraz rozstrzygnięcia starcia z głównym bohaterem. Według Rukii Kuchiki, zanim morderca Masaki Kurosaki stał się Hollowem, zmarł jako młoda dziewczynka. W przeciwieństwie do wydarzeń przedstawionych w mandze oraz anime, Ichigo staje w szranki z potworem, pojedynek szybko przenosi się jednak z cmentarza do miasta, gdzie Grand Fisher zostaje ostatecznie pokonany i oczyszczony dzięki wspólnym wysiłkom Kurosakiego i Uryū.Bleach, film live-action Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Grand Fisher ru:Великий Удильщик de:Grand Fisher es:Grand Fisher id:Grand Fisher pt-br:Grand Fisher tr:Grand Fisher ka:დიდი ფიშერი Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Hollow Kategoria:Martwi